In a die bonding process in fabrication of semiconductor devices, a paste for bonding a semiconductor chip is applied to a substrate such as a lead frame. Conventionally, this paste application is implemented by discharging a paste by a dispenser, and as the dispenser, there is known a dispenser which is configured so that a paste stored in a syringe is pushed out by virtue of air pressure so as to be discharged from a discharge port by a paste discharge screw (refer to FIG. 9 of Patent Document 1). In the related art described in the patent document, the syringe is arranged side by side with a discharge unit which includes a pump mechanism using the paste discharge screw, and the paste is designed to be supplied from the syringe to the discharge unit via a flexible tube.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-117484